The Loud House Chronicles: A Day with Rico Miguel Santiago
by cartoonman412
Summary: Bobby bribed Ronnie Anne into watching over Rico. For a little while, everything went perfectly fine. How hard can this be? but when things get way outta control and Lincoln suggests a trip to the Hillenberg-Lee Memorial Shopping Mall (Stephen Hillenberg and Stan Lee tribute), Ronnie Anne's troubles really begin. To top all of it off, Rico's pamper's wet. What's a young girl to do?


**Chapter 1**

Ronnie Anne let out a light sneeze just as she and Lalo are sitting right down in front of the television screen while holding diet beverages and a super big bowl of white cheddar popcorn.

"Bless you, Ronalda dear." Maria said to her while writing at her desk.

"Thanks a bunch, Mom." Ronnie Anne said to her.

At Ronnie Anne's feet, Rico gurgled something like "Ey, Onnie." or was it "Ewwo, Onnie."? probably not, he was wrestling around with his plush toy panda bear.

Just then, the wireless telephone began ringing and Maria got up to answer it.

"Hello? oh hi there, Frida," Maria said to Frida on the wireless telephone. "how's everything? you injured your right leg while going alpine skiing? that's too bad, (she suddenly couldn't hear what Frida's saying due to the _Abuja Thuja_ (_Mucha Lucha_ parody) noise coming from the television screen.) hang on, let me speak to Ronalda for a bit, (she looked right at Ronnie Anne and Lalo.) Ronalda, I'm going over to another silent room, can you please watch over Rico for me?"

"Sure, Mom, of course I will." Ronnie Anne said to her as Maria went right over to another silent room.

"You know, Frida, I think Rico wants to speak to you." Maria gave Rico the wireless telephone.

"A day." Rico said to Frida on the wireless telephone as Maria took the wireless telephone back from him.

Turning over to the white cheddar popcorn, Rico puts 1 kernel right into his mouth, and another kernel and another kernel, very soon, his mouth is super full.

"Ronnie Anne, what are you doing?! Bobby exclaimed to her. hang up the-have you lost your mind?!"

Bobby grabs Rico with his left hand and scoops the white cheddar popcorn right outta Rico's mouth with his right hand.

"That's a no-no." Bobby said to Rico sternly.

Rico opened his mouth and began crying and wailing right at the top of his lungs. That got Ronnie Anne's attention.

Ronnie Anne was super positive that she didn't do anything wrong, but right now, she was missing the best part of the entire show.

"What did I do? Lalo and I were just sitting here watching-"

Bobby cut her off.

"You were just about to let our dear sweet baby brother choke to death on that white cheddar popcorn, _**that's**_ what _**you**_ were doing, Ronnie Anne, how could you do _**this**_ to Ricardo?"

"His name's Rico, Bobby, and that's exactly what I named him."

"Well I nicknamed him Ricardo, and that's beside the point!"

By that time, Rico's howls and Bobby's shouting and yelling had brought Rosa right into the living room.

"Roberto, Ronalda, what's going on in here?"

"Well he came right into the living room shouting and yelling and-"

"She was about to let-"

"Hold it, 1 at a time, and no shouting and yelling, please."

"It's not my entire fault!" Ronnie Anne exclaimed to them.

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Silencio, everybody guarda silencio!"

Maria entered the living room.

"Is everything alright in here?"

"Okay, Roberto, you go 1st."

"But, Abuela, he always-"

"Ronalda, Roberto will need to go 1st." Rosa was getting outta patience.

"Okay, Mom was speaking to Aunt Frida on the telephone, but she couldn't even hear from the Abuja Thuja noise coming from the television screen and Ronalda was supposed to do it, and what do I find? this irresponsible television watching, and you know how she really is when she watches that masked wrestling cartoon animated show she really loves more than anything." Bobby said to them as Ronnie Anne let out a short whistle.

"I never even saw him getting so worked up like that." Ronnie Anne said to herself.

"Robert, that's quite enough theater drama, just tell us what happened this time."

"And so just as I walked in, Rico was cramming a fistful of white cheddar popcorn right into his mouth."

Maria looked right at Rosa.

"Oh my word, Ronalda, you must never give any type of popcorn to babies, it can choke them to death."

"But Mom, Abuela, I didn't know, besides, I didn't give it to him, he just took it."

"Ronalda, he's just a baby, and you're responsible for him when he's left out in your care."

"And, Ronalda, didn't I tell you to watch over him while I was on the telephone with your Aunt Frida?"

A thought bubble hits Ronnie Anne's mind suddenly.

"Oh yeah, Aunt Frida, I almost forgot."

"Well, you know how your Aunt Frida went skiing in the alpines? well, a Slovak horn got in the way and she crashed right into it and injured her right leg and got taken to the hospital that afternoon."

Ronnie Anne didn't know about the white cheddar popcorn, and besides, Lily's the exact same as Rico.

**Chapter 2**

"Now you guys stay put, your abuela and I are going to the airport to get your Aunt Frida from the hospital," Maria said to them.

"and, Roberto, make sure you baby-sit Rico while we're gone out." Rosa added as well.

"That's okay, Mom and Abuela, I'll baby-sit him." Ronnie Anne said to them.

"No, Ronalda," Rosa said to her while shaking her head. "Roberto will need to baby-sit Rico this time."

"But, Mom, Abuela, can't Ronnie Anne do it alone? she's a big growing girl right now, she even helps Lincoln and his younger and older sisters baby-sit Lily, I always had to baby-sit for Ronnie Anne, it's just not fair."

Maria and Rosa exited the apartment and made their leave for the airport.

"Okay, Ronnie Anne, I know you can handle this."

"Why sure, Bobby, of course, all I need to do is keep Rico from getting injured."

"Well you're a genius at that, remember the white cheddar popcorn?"

"Oh yeah, of course I do, truth or dare, what about the time I was Moby Dick and you were Captain Ahab and harpooned me with a toilet plunger?"

"and what about the time you nearly got us lost in the wilderness forest?"

"It's not my entire fault."

"I know, Ronnie Anne, but you also know that Rico's a handful."

"I thought you said he was a breeze."

"Ronnie Anne, Rico's pamper's wet, it's your turn to change it."

"Okay, but I'm not doing any more of it, even though I really need to."

"But you never did it before."

"I need some advice to try to keep Rico outta trouble."

"Okay, Ronnie Anne, here's my advice, I'm off to the work at the library, so rule number 1: never take Rico anyplace where you can't have complete control, so don't leave home, okay? Ronnie Anne, are you listening to me? don't leave the apartment."

Bobby makes his leave to go to work at the Great Lakes City Public Library. The minute he had gone out, Rico began crying and wailing loudly.

Ronnie Anne took Rico right into the living room with her.

"Okay, so Bobby's already gone out, what do you think we should do with Rico, Lalo?"

Lalo gave an "I don't know." kind of bark.

Ronnie Anne and Rico began playing peekaboo, wrestle the sock monkey and Where's Rico's nose?.

Ronnie Anne does a little dance move with Rico.

"Hey, what do you know, Lalo? I'm getting super good at this."

Rico began whimpering and crying a bit.

Ronnie Anne picked up Rico's plush toy panda and pretended to speak in the panda bear's voice.

"Hey there, Rico, it's me, Mr. Panda."

Rico was crying loudly.

"I'm running outta ideas, (she thought for 1 minute.) baby formula? why didn't I think about that before?"

Ronnie Anne gave Rico his baby formula.

Rico took a sip of his baby formula, but stopped, then cried a bit, then stopped and cried a bit, then stopped.

The wireless telephone began ringing again.

Ronnie Anne picked up the wireless telephone.

"Hello? oh hi there, Lincoln, what's going on?"

"Nothing much, Ronnie Anne, Lynn and I just wanna know if you wanna do some serious goofing off at the shopping mall, I heard the actor who plays the part of Ace Savvy in the Justice Friends movie series, Ethan Gunderson, is signing autographs at the food court. "

"I can't right now, Lincoln, Bobby went to work at the library and I need to stay home to baby-sit Rico while my mom and abuela get my Aunt Frida from the airport."

"Okay, but I'll get an autograph for you if you're stuck here, give me a call if a mishap occurs."

"Alright, bye."

Ronnie Anne hung up the wireless telephone and Lincoln did the exact same thing.

"That's a relief."

Just as Ronnie Anne and Lalo stood there like stone statues, Rico begins spewing all over both of them.

"Oh, how revolting."

Rico continues spewing all over the place.

Ronnie Anne takes Rico's bright red t-shirt off Rico and puts him in his stroller.

Ronnie Anne dials the Lincoln help line.

"Help, emergency, he's transformed into a non-stop spewing monster!"

Rico began crying loudly right after hearing that.

"You know, Ronnie Anne, when Lily gets like that, my mom, dad, sisters, brother and I always take her places, maybe Rico wants to see Ethan Gunderson at the food court in the shopping mall."

"I don't know, Bobby just said-"

"Come on, Ronnie Anne, I'm pretty sure he won't notice."

Ronnie Anne (with Rico) exited the apartment and they, Lincoln and Lynn head on down to Hillenberg-Lee Memorial Shopping Mall.

"Well, here we are."

A brown paper bag began popping loudly.

Rico woke up and began crying loudly.

"Uh oh."

"Give him a play toy, Ronnie Anne."

"I forgot to bring 1 with me."

Ronnie Anne (with Rico), Lincoln and Lynn hurried to the toy department shop.

Rico saw a life size panda bear plushy and he tries to reach for it.

"Unh uh." he grunted.

"No, Rico, I don't have any cash for that 1." Ronnie Anne told him.

Rico didn't care, he wanted that 1.

Lincoln (holding out a sock monkey): "Try this 1, Rico."

Rico played around with the sock monkey that Lincoln gave him.

They continued walking around (with Rico in his stroller).

Ronnie Anne stopped right by Ethan Gunderson at the food court.

"Hey there, Ronnie Anne, would you like an autograph poster?"

"Why yes, of course I would."

Ethan Gunderson gave Ronnie Anne an autograph poster.

"Hey, thanks a bunch."

Ronnie Anne (with Rico), Lincoln and Lynn continue walking around.

"What's that urinary smell?" Adelaide asked them while scrunching up her nose.

"Uh, Ronnie Anne? I think Rico needs a new pamper." Sid said to her.

"Good thing I brought extra pairs just in case."

Ronnie Anne took Rico into the young women's washroom to change his wet pamper and put a fresh 1 on him and she also gives him an extra baby size t-shirt.

"Finally, a nice clean pamper for Rico, come on, Rico, let's go meet up with Lincoln and Lynn, they're waiting for us on the blue bench."

Ronnie Anne walked around with Rico in his stroller and stopped right by the blue bench where Lincoln and Lynn were sitting.

"Are you prepared to go back home, Lincoln?"

"Yeah, Ronnie Anne, how 'bout you?"

"Okay, let's go, I gotta get Rico home right away."

Ronnie Anne (with Rico in his stroller), Lincoln and Lynn head on down on their way home to the apartment and their separate floors.

**Chapter 3**

Bobby was back home from working at the Great Lakes City Public Library.

"Hey, Ronnie Anne, how'd it go with Rico today?"

"It went super good, Bobby, I changed Rico's wet pamper perfectly and got fresh clean clothes on him as well."

Bobby: "I'm so relieved you listened to my advice. "

Maria (off screen): "Roberto, Ronalda,"

Rosa (off screen): "we're back from the airport with your Aunt Frida."

Bobby and Ronnie Anne (with Rico in her arms) went right downstairs to where Maria, Rosa and Frida were located.

Bobby: "Hi there, Aunt Frida,"

Ronnie Anne: "how's your leg feeling?"

"It's feeling more relaxed, good thing I brought my relaxing footstool just so I can relax it at the dining room table."

At the dining room table, everybody was sitting right down and relaxing while Frida had her right leg on her relaxing footstool. They all had a super good laugh to themselves.

In his high chair, Rico began crying and wailing loudly.

Ronnie Anne went right over and picked him up to calm him down a bit.

"Onnie."

"Did you guys hear that? he said my name," Ronnie Anne said to them while taking him and snuggling up with him tightly. "he really said my name."


End file.
